


Of New Beginnings and Smiles

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Anxiety, Beauty - Freeform, Butterflies, Conspiracy Theories, Cute, Dating, Demons, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Inner Demons, Insecurity, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Shyness, Smile, Sweet, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, YouTube, city, date, kiss, long period of time, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Virgil is a youtuber who makes conspiracy videos. Roman is a rich actor.Both struggle with their own issues. Can they be the savior to the other?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Of New Beginnings and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A half sweet half angst story of prinxiety 
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!

Sighing, Roman closed the front door to his apartment and fell onto his bed, struggling not to cry. It should have been a good day. He should have been happy. Instead, he was suffering through yet another breakup. As a rich actor, Roman Prince was subject to many false relationships. However, he had thought this one was different. Roman had dared to hope that maybe he had found his love. And then the darkness swooped in to choke out the light of that hope. 

And now, he was left to his own devices to deal with his sadness. This was no small order either. Whenever Roman closed his eyes, the face of his past beloved appeared along with demons determined to tear him apart. They whispered that Roman wasn’t good enough, that he didn’t deserve love, that he was destined to die alone. While these were completely untrue, one to many breakups had pushed Roman past his limit. He was tired of being taken advantage of, tired of being used for his money. Tired of love in general and ready to give up. 

Flipping his dark brown bangs out of his eyes, Roman stood up and muttered to himself “That bastard is not deserving of me anyway. I am to fabulous.” This statement was an attempt to cheer himself up, a mixture of humour, self-confidence, and darkness. “Well, I might as well cook myself something. It’s been a long day.” With this, Roman turned on his favorite playlist of Beyonce music and got to work cooking up a storm. 

Meanwhile, in an apartment not so far away a very different story was taking place… 

Virgil was a YouTuber who made relatively popular videos discussing conspiracy theories and other dark stuff. He had never dated anybody, and was not rich. However, he was most of the time happy enough. Except for when the anxiety hit. Virgil struggles with anxiety and other mental health issues, but he has found a medium. He deals with them but they do not go away. And now, as Virgil is recording another video, the anxiety returns. The panic attacks that tear through him with the force of a raging bull threaten to overtake him again now. 

Fighting to keep his breathing under control, Virgil briefly allows himself to imagine what it would be like to have somebody else in his life. Someone who wouldn’t balk at his darkness, somebody who would love him for him. But then, reality knocked and he returned to the real world. Sighing at his ignorance, he muttered “Who would put up with me anyway. I’m a 20 year old emo who can’t open up to anybody. That’s a dream and nothing else.” Virgil rationalized as he pushed his thoughts of his dream prince out the door. With that, he began to record. 

Roman was deep into binging a new YouTuber he had found. He needed a distraction and the YouTube algorithm did not disappoint. Roman had stumbled down the rabbit hole of conspiracy theories, all videos made by some Virgil Roth. “This man is a genius. A dark one, but a genius nonetheless.” Roman thought as he reached for another brownie. Roman loved to bake and would often decorate his creations with fondant characters from literature and plays and mythology. These brownies each had a miniature statue of Zeus. As Roman stayed up to watch more of Virgil’s videos and Virgil stayed up recording, a journey began that would heal both men’s problems. 

As the weeks sped by, and Roman watched more of Virgil’s videos, they began to talk. Roman had taken the plunge and sent Virgil a message. From then on, the two talked constantly. Finding a kindred spirit in the other, they talked and talked, not even letting themselves become nervous. Virgil had plenty of late night panic attacks, but they were becoming easier and easier to overcome. Roman was unconsciously walking with more of a spring in his step and his auditions were filled with emotions. Of course, these changes were practically invisible to them as they fought against the hope making a home in their souls. 

Finally, after a month of butterflies, shyness, and talking about themselves over social media, texting, and a few calls, the two met for a date. Virgil wore black dress pants and a white shirt, Roman wore a suit. They wandered through the city, holding hands and talking about sweet nothings. Finally they arrived at a lake and sat on the shore, both silently praying that they wouldn’t mess up. 

Taking a deep breath, Virgil turned to Roman and spoke the words that had been rocketing around in his head for weeks ever since the smooth handsome actor sent him a message and something inside him roared to life. Ever since he had felt something he never thought he’d feel.  
“Before you say anything, I want to be completely honest with you. I am insecure, suffer from panic attacks, and have severe anxiety. You are an amazing, beautiful, strong person and I don’t want to drag you down. I have so many issues and problems and I am not good enough-” 

“Virgil! Virgil!” said Roman calmly as Virgil began to stress and rant and turn into himself again. “I have plenty of devils on my own. I’ve been through enough problems, I am beginning to doubt whether I am worthy of love. I don’t want to burden you with them either. Unless you want to continue to see my gorgeous face, of course.” Roman said slyly. 

At this exchange, neither boy had been fully breathing. Praying to everything and everyone they knew that they wouldn’t crush the fragile thing they had, both Roman and Virgil had spilled their deepest fears, hoping the other wouldn’t run in the opposite direction. And they had succeeded. The universe had thrown them a chance and they took it as their lips met. 

In that instant, both knew they had found their soulmate. The person to be there for them. As Roman tangled his fingers in Virgil’s silky soft black hair and Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s back to pull him closer, a thunderclap and a lightning bolt sounded between them. As they continued to kiss, realizing how needless oxygen was. Finally, after a beautiful eternity, they broke apart. 

As they gazed upon each other, Virgil broke into a breathtaking smile. It was the smile that while rarely given, it lit up the night when it did. It was the smile that made you so happy and yet so sad because it is so beautiful. Virgil had that kind of smile. A smile that killed you on sight and that provided the light of a thousand suns. 

Roman took his turn next after he spent an unholy amount of time just standing there and staring into Virgil’s beautiful eyes and watching him smile. He dazzled Virgil with his own smile. Roman’s smile glowed bright as diamonds and dazzled you just as much. Virgil was knocked flat on his back at the power and beauty in it. 

With this, the two grasped hands and silently promised to stay by the other’s side in the face of any trouble on this Earth or beyond it.


End file.
